


【EC】Erik的童话新编(剧情车)

by yhxyssp



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: “白雪公主在树林里遇到七只利齿鲨！”“灰姑娘在零点时急着跑走，一不小心弄掉了假发！”“对！还有睡美人被女巫的轮椅划破了手指，于是陷入了沉睡……”Charles不止一次听到基诺沙的孩子交流着这些似乎哪里不对的童话了。他觉得有必要找最近负责睡前故事的Erik探讨探讨。





	【EC】Erik的童话新编(剧情车)

“……‘把城市里最珍贵的两件东西给我拿来，’上帝对他的一位天使说。于是天使就把铅心和死鸟给上帝带了回来。”

“‘你的选择对极了，’上帝说，‘因为在我这天堂的花园里，小鸟可以永远地放声歌  
唱，而在我那黄金的城堡中，快乐王子可以尽情地赞美我。’”

Charles合上书，温柔的声音逐渐沉淀在油灯照亮的铁皮小屋里。他的眼眶泛起一点点微妙的粉红，但暗黄光影之下，无人注意到。几名单纯稚嫩的孩子躺在小木床上，有些睡着了，有些还睁着困倦的眼睛，糯声向他们和蔼的教授发问。

“为什么快乐王子和燕子还是死了？他们帮助了那么多人……”

Charles慈爱地看向她，微笑揣摩着，话音轻柔。“死亡，是我们最终都要去的地方。重要的是在那之前，我们要尽量做善良的事。而且……”他垂下眼，苦笑轻叹，“有时长眠亦是一种奖赏。”

“长眠？……奖赏？”

那孩子也快睡着了，迷惑而昏沉地嘟囔着。Charles凑近，摸摸她的头。

“睡吧，也许等你长大就会明白了。”

小屋逐渐落入沉寂，只剩下孩子们平和的呼吸声。Charles灭了油灯，轻轻转着轮椅，退出门口。窄小的木门在他身后合上，月光混着虫鸣洒落脚边，一个熟悉的声音从身后响起。

“现在给孩子们讲王尔德有些太早了吧。”

Charles短促地吸了吸鼻子。“好像是呢。”

难得有次Charles如此利落地赞同他，这反倒叫Erik一时语塞了。Charles深吸一口夜间的清新空气，方才重新开口：“……我只是最近恰巧又看到这篇。你呢？什么时候来的，一直在外面等？”

Erik咧开嘴笑了。这座岛屿的统治者上前两步跟进，自然地推起Charles的轮椅，向他们共同的住所缓缓走去：

“去田里巡视了一圈。回来时透过窗子看到了你，我当然就来了。”他歪歪头，轻快地说道，“我可不舍得错过教授的故事时间。”

Charles扯扯嘴角。“那还真是多谢。”

他松懈下神经，暂且阖目，任凭Erik推着他前行。轮椅轧过木板铺成的简陋道路吱吱作响，又被Erik坚定的足音串联起来，连成一段律动的鼓乐。“也许你应该多休息一下。”他说道，“从明天起，让我来讲睡前故事如何？”

“你？”Charles愉快地笑了。他的手指活动起来，轮流叩击着扶手；倏尔又抬起，轻揉眉心：

“你……该不会想给孩子们灌输什么奇怪的东西吧？”

“不会的，我保证。”Erik信誓旦旦地承诺道，“我只会跟他们讲最经典的童话故事……”

他们的对话声沿着小径远去，一路飘进二人温暖的小屋中。

而那些对话都是一周前的事了。最近几日，Charles开始注意到，基诺沙的孩子们相互交流着睡前故事，可其中微妙的内容让人无法不去介意。像是白雪公主和七只利齿鲨、跑掉了假发的灰姑娘和被轮椅划破手指的睡美人。看来有必要找Erik谈谈——他们真的需要谈谈了。

Charles把时机选在所有工作都结束后。当Erik从孩子们的宿舍回来，夜已深得寂静无声，他用热毛巾擦了脸，又放回水盆里：

“能和我讲讲吗——”

Charles搅动毛巾，发出哗哗的水声。“你在经典童话里加了不少自创的另类情节啊。那样做……有什么深刻含义吗？”

“你注意到了！”Erik的眼神亮起来。他将衬衫挂在床边，倒上一杯暖暖的睡前酒。

“只是些小把戏。”他耸耸肩，“满足一下我儿时未能肆意生长的想象力。”

Erik随心在低矮的桌上坐下，把温热的木杯递给Charles。基诺沙的自酿不及西彻斯特的窖藏精致柔和，但总能给Charles一夜好眠。他本想调侃几句Erik的幼稚，但那些讽刺都随着微辣的酒液一起漾开在舌尖，滑进胃里了。反倒是Erik，突然莫名地跃跃欲试了起来：

“不过既然你问了——我还有一个故事，是专门为你准备的。”

“为，为我？”Charles险些被酒呛到。他放下杯，清清嗓子，“真不知会是惊喜还是惊吓。不过……还是说来听听。”

“这可是睡前故事。”Erik摊开手，“你得先上床。”

他们都笑了起来。Erik起身，弯下腰将手臂穿过Charles的背后与膝窝，温柔把他的爱人抱在怀中。如今，Charles已经锻炼得颇健硕，Erik必须偷偷用一点能力，才能搬得动曾经柔软灵动的小个美人了。他平稳地施展着力量，爱人身体里的每一粒金属元素都随他一起，小心翼翼地共振，轻若无感。他将Charles放在他们的床上，为他盖起毛毯。

“谢谢你。”Charles只露出颗脑袋，满足地笑着，随手扯扯被角。“现在，我可以听故事了吗？”

“当然！”Erik期待地笑着，眼中闪闪发光。“万磁王的故事时间开始喽。”

Erik在床边坐下，侧身看向平躺的Charles。他也不拿书，只靠着印象，缓缓讲来：“从前，有一座无比美丽的花园，属于一位巨人。孩子们都最爱去那座花园里玩……”

自私的巨人。仅仅听个开头，Charles已经知道Erik选的是哪一篇童话。当巨人自私地将孩童赶出花园，春天也不再光顾他的园地；而当他终于醒悟，将孩子们迎回来，万物才终于在他的花园中恢复生机。故事最后，巨人最宠爱的那个小男孩——其实是耶稣——温柔地带走了年迈的巨人。他去到了永远幸福的伊甸园中。

一想到那让人心碎，却又奇怪地有些疗愈的情节，Charles的心中又伤感起来。他看着Erik的侧脸，每到关键时，磁控者总会扭过头来、凑近他，稍稍加重语气。Erik的声音轻而柔和，Charles暗自想，这是真把自己当成个孩子了。

当Erik讲到春日再临，巨人却迟迟不见最爱的男孩归来时，Charles忍不住打断了他。“自私的巨人。”他打个呵欠，“我知道这个故事，我读到过……”

说到一半，他突然又不好意思起来。“……孩子们有时也会这样回应吧？还是说，我应该配合你？”

“倒也不必。”Erik此刻意外的好说话。他俯下身，飞快从Charles唇角偷去一个吻，把低语送至他的耳廓。“……那么，就从不一样的地方开始吧。”

说着，他风一般地抬腿挤上床，又钻进Charles的毯子下。可怜行动不便的教授，根本阻止不了Erik，只能卷饼似的，被推着翻身，最后又叫他贴着背，抱进怀里。

“某天，年迈的巨人看见在花园尽头，有棵树上开满了白花。树下站着的，正是他最爱的那个孩子。他急匆匆奔去，只见孩子的小手掌心上留有两个钉痕，一双小脚上也有两个钉痕。”

讲到这儿，Erik贴近了Charles的耳朵。他压低声音，如在演绎着角色的台词：“‘谁敢把你弄成这样？’巨人吼道。”

“‘告诉我，我去取我的长剑把他杀死。’”

“不要……”Charles情不自禁地接上。他叹息着闭上了眼，颤抖的眼睑已变得通红。

“这些都是，爱的烙印啊……”

当他轻叹着，复述完童话中的台词，屋内陷入了暂时的沉寂。Erik沉默着，仿佛真的在衡量、斟酌。他温暖的气息轻轻洒在Charles的后项。

“……好。”许久后他终于说，“但你总要告诉我，是谁将你钉在十字架上吧？”

眼泪从Charles闭合的眼角溢出来。他微颤着将空气吸进肺里，声音沾染了哭腔。“……没有。没有别人。只是我自己……”

当Charles安静地吸着鼻子，Erik抱得更紧了些。他抓住Charles垂在胸前的手掌，用拇指轻轻揉着柔软的手心，仿佛那儿真有个经年累月的伤痕。

“那么，Charles。”他轻柔地恳求，“你可以把自己放下来了吗？”

“我不能……我做不到。”Charles哽咽得几乎失声。他遗憾地摇着头，从齿间挤出破碎的音节：“我无法原谅自己。若不是我的错误，我们也不会失去……”

他的唇舌卡住，绊在那个曾挂在嘴边的名字前。Erik体贴地亲吻Charles的后脑，尽可能包裹住他更多的皮肤。他将一条腿挤进Charles的双腿之间，那失去了知觉的双足总是凉凉的。

“我知道。我都知道的。”Erik充满怜爱地抱紧。“看起来，我最爱的男孩仍被钉在那里呢。把我的剑拿来，我非要救你下来不可。”

他用力猛一翻身，将Charles压在了身下。实实在在的肢体撞击终于让Charles从悲伤的漩涡中回神。“Erik，我……”

他想说现在不是时候。但Erik嘘住了他。“嘘——Charles，故事还没讲完呢。你知道接下来要发生什么吗？”

他充满暗示地扬起语调，用腰胯拱向Charles圆润的屁股，戳得Charles跟着震起来。“你知道巨人打算做什么吗？”

Charles无奈地看着他，最终还是从唇间溢出一丝笑意。“……别说出来！”他从枕头里抬起脸，故作嫌弃地皱着鼻子，“你改编的情节太危险了。我在考虑，把你送回监狱去……”

“好吧，好吧。”Erik撇撇嘴，“我们的教授对道德一贯严要求高标准。”

他一边调笑着，一边扯下了Charles的睡裤。柔软温暖的毯子早已被推去一边，皱巴巴揉成一团。Erik伸出手，床头置物架上的小瓶立刻飞进手里，在自己的地盘上一切都如此便利惬意。Charles没有反对，他只挪挪上身，摆出个舒服的姿势，准备迎接伴侣间的某件日常琐事。

Erik轻吻他的后颈。“打个小盹吧。什么都不必想，我会帮你准备好。”

成年人的快乐有时候也来得容易。当伴侣细致地按摩着你的腰背、用暖热的润滑剂为你做事前准备时，还有谁能将这份愉悦拒之门外呢？Charles真的快睡着了，那些盘踞心底的压抑、症结，仿佛都被Erik熟稔的指技揉开了。被按压的地方源源不断地传来缓和的适意，身体轻起来，似乎连骨架都松散了……但又隐隐勾起些不满足。丝丝缕缕的麻痒唤醒了Charles的性器，他扭扭身体，无言催促着Erik。

Erik心照不宣地抽出了手指。他将阴茎抵在后穴入口处，整个人趴倒Charles身上，挤出身下人几声短促的闷哼。“我要进去了。”

“嗯……”Charles黏糊糊地嘟囔着，“用你的剑……”

Erik温柔地、缓慢地，进入了Charles的身体。他们的结合是那么顺畅，时至今日，彼此都已太熟悉对方的身体。Charles浅浅地吐着气，将爱人的性器纳入体内，他略微皱眉，抓起床单；但手指又被Erik轻柔地掰开，再紧紧握住。

小船儿划动了。Charles恍惚地想着，他们像是身处同一条小舟上。水声漾着，舟身晃着；夜晚将星光慷慨地洒在他们身上，正是此刻流过二人肌肤的、抓不住的缠绵快意。Erik的阴茎厚实而温暖，塞满了Charles柔软的甬道；这让他像是故事里穷苦的孩子，有惊无险的磨难后，终于有热腾腾的面包填饱肚子。吃得饱饱的该有多么愉快啊！被操得满满的也是。Charles晕乎乎地发愿，真希望这世界上再也没有饥饿……

他的阴茎蹭在床单上，基诺沙不那么顺滑的布料此刻格外讨人喜爱。他们摇晃得越来越快，水面上飘摇的小船就快要被搅乱掀翻了。Charles握紧了Erik的手，喃喃地念着他的名字。“Erik，Erik，就是那儿，啊……”

他陷在舒服的漩涡里，没费心坚持便松快地泄了。Erik也抽出来，射在他白嫩的臀肉上。二人都享受地叹着气，任酥麻的余韵流遍全身。极乐幻境里的虚像向他挥着手散去，身下的一点湿意倒越来越明显，提醒着他干了什么狼狈事。

“我……哎呀……”Charles蜷起胳膊，把脸埋进了手肘里。“真对不起，我又把床单搞脏了。”

“没事的。”Erik起身爬开，顺手帮Charles翻身成平卧，“等下再换就好了。”

他们并排躺在那张不算宽敞，却属于他们二人的床上，昏昏沉沉地小憩了一阵子。直到Charles望着高悬的、漆黑的船屋屋顶，打破了室内暖暖的宁静：

“那么……故事的结尾呢？”

“结尾？”Erik笑起来，“结尾由你来定啊。”

他侧过身，温柔地将Charles揽进怀里，让他的头能惬意地靠在自己胸口。“你要带我去哪呢？伊甸园、你的家乡、或是我们初相识的海域。哪里都好，我只能跟着你走了。”

Charles在他怀中，扯起一侧嘴角笑笑。“事到如今，你还期待我能指引你？”

“嗯。”Erik闭着眼点点头，“我一直很信任我们的教授。”

Charles没什么要回应，寂然的沉默笼罩着他们，像一块柔软的毛毯将二人包裹其中。静了片刻，Erik又一次开了口：

“我们都很爱你，Charles。基诺沙的孩子、你的学生们，还有我。我们都希望你好好的。而我个人——”他顿了顿，讲出略显干巴的心里话，“希望你能抛开忧虑，愉快地生活。”

Erik再次抱紧Charles。他深知怀中人有着何其坚韧的灵魂，只需予他一点快乐的理由，已够他修复自己的精神。他的嗓音粗糙，没什么措辞修饰的音节在那火热的胸腔震动着，绕过听觉直达Charles心底。Charles闭上了眼，释然地放任自己在Erik怀中睡去。他耗费半生岁月，试图与每一颗心灵同频共情，以实现他们的理想；而如今，有人在意他的心声，这也足算是幸事一桩。

他们在基诺沙沉静的夜里相拥而眠。像是最经典的童话故事，总是以幸福收尾。

END

*开篇Charles讲的童话为王尔德所著的《快乐王子》；Erik所讲的则是《自私的巨人》，建议可以读一下。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢的话真的很希望亲能回lof给个蓝手红心鼓励一下呀！！要是能跟我说点什么，我就更开心了！！再次感谢阅读！！


End file.
